


When Stars Align

by Malec_Sparkles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt Magnus Bane, Light Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Rich Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood, alecs first kiss, alecs just a sweet book loving kid wanting to find out about the world, happy ending coz im soft, ima say this on every work but author is worst at updating on time you have been warned sis, lots of kisses, mundane world but like still full of fighting and angst, orphan magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Sparkles/pseuds/Malec_Sparkles
Summary: the world is divided by zodiac signs, by when you were born. parents must plan when having children if a child is born too late or by accident, it is imminently taken to its own faction, raised in an orphanage or raised by a family brave enough to take in a child of lust. the five factions. Egrya, a dry land of construction and cities where things such as cars are built for the world. home to Aries, Capricorn and Aquarius. Estia, the Scorpios and Pisces live on man-made floating cities. they are people of the water. the Leo and sagittarius live quite the opposite life, Edoms desserts go on forever. Cancer, Gemini and Libra are used to the cold with the snowy Ocella. and last Idris, beautiful landscapes of pine trees and mountains flooded with tall skyscrapers and rich cities. and in the middle of it all the circle, a government in charge of it all, while every council member lives in their own faction there is said to be a hidden place where meetings are held every year. Alec Lightwood son of one of Idris' highest council members always wondered what the rest of the world was like. Magnus bane is a child of lust looking for his real home.The two meet and change each other and the world in ways no one expected.





	When Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the prologue and a bunch of research and stuff all in a folder after I saw a prompt on Twitter that gave me the idea. But but decided to wait till I finished 'deal' but like fuck it I can do two fics at once, I'm already a slow updater maybe this will give me more inspiration

The woman's bare feet stung against the cold snow covered floor of the slowly darkening pine forest as she ran. the cold wind nipped at her beautiful face, her raven hair flying behind her nightgown-clad body.

 

The adrenalin of running from the law, running away from this place, running from a government who treated the people of the world as puppets, all there for a purpose that could help them, separating families for ‘peace’ as they said, even if everyone, even them knew it was control, a desperate need for power.

 

But as She felt her feet give way and another jolt of pain ached through her lower back and stomach She knew she couldn't run, they were everywhere, there was no new land to discover, a place to be completely safe.

 

As if on instinct her arms quickly cradled her belly as she fell to the ground, protecting the life that grew inside her. She knew of one place where she would be accepted, where she could keep the child she already loved so dearly, a place where she could watch it grow but by no means was this place happy, a dark damp cold place full of hiding people who had given up fighting a losing battle.

 

She tried to scramble to her feet again, she needed to get somewhere safe, even if this sad place was the only close to safe place left on the earth for her and her child. but her body failed her as another contraction hit, sending more pain jolting through her. As she fell back onto her back shivering as her damp clothes clung to her shaking body.

 

She pictured the day this nightmare had started, the bright charismatic smile shed have nightmares about for months after, the way he swept her off her feet, a rich handsome boy from the centre of idris showing interest in poor, borning her. It had seemed too good to be true until he had shown her the way to the bathroom, following her in and ignoring her questions about why he'd be in the woman's washroom, how nieve shed been the woman thought.

 

Then she remembered the sound of the door locking, and how his handsome features turned from kind to lustful and determined as he pushed her violently against the tiled wall, muffling her screams with his hand.

 

She remembered the feeling of her shirt being ripped open and letting go, of not being able to fight anymore, her body falling limp as each painful thrust broke down all emotion in her body.

 

Lastly, she remembered figuring out that man who had scared her thoughts and dreams for life left her with a permanent scar, a child. at first, she was angry wanting to pretend it wasn't there. but one day as she stared at her slowly growing belly she realised she was going to try and forget that man, and she wasn't going to blame the child, she was going to love the child and raise it.

 

She also knew then all she could do was go back to them, go back to her parents.

 

she felt movement, she knew what was happening, the baby was coming, she loudly groaned as she felt the need to push. She let out a quiet scream of pain and slotted her legs up, spread out in front of her, ready to do this here, now, Alone.

 

The pain that followed was indescribable, her heavy pants and loud screams echoing through the deadly silent forest, As she gave birth to a baby boy.

 

The woman looked down through her tangled hair at the small crying body cradled in her arms, at that moment she knew she had never felt more love in her whole life. She also knew she had to get up, she had to make it to luke, if she didn't she would never see this small caramel boy grow, never see him laugh, walk, love. That wasn't an option, she was going to raise this baby, watch him grow.

 

She mustered up some strength and pulled the thin jacket from her shoulders, wrapping it tightly around the boy, her son.

 

She ignored the pain and cold, and the wave of dizziness that struck her as she held the baby close to her, singing a gentle lullaby as she hoped to gain the strength to stand and keep going. As she held the small ball of life tightly to her chest she gently touched her blue quivering lips to his cold, small forehead.

 

She heard the sounds of yells and let out a choked “no”, she quickly wiped away her own tear from the baby's head and prayed to the stars above to keep them safe. But as two men dressed in dark uniforms, holding large machine guns ran through the snow towards her she knew that if there really was anything out there, watching over her, they had not heard, or maybe they did and just didn't care.

 

“No” she sobbed out, pulling the child even closer to her body, feeling warmth in it. “Your gonna be okay” she managed to murmur out towards the baby, “ I promise.”

 

The woman reached a shaky hand into the pocket of the coat wrapped around her son and felt the touch of cold metal, pulling out the small pendant and placing it around the baby's tiny neck, “Mamma loves you”.

 

The Yelling got louder as the circle members came to stand above her, “mam, we're here to help”, the man's voice was low and gruff, and worse sincere, like he thought what they were doing was just, like tearing families apart was right.

 

“NO! Get away from me! You can't take him away, he's all I have” the mother pleaded, not letting go of her son.

 

“I'm sorry, mam he's a Sagittarius, he's not allowed to stay here. You must hand him over now, we will get you home safe”.

 

“NO!”, “we are going to have to insist mam”, the woman felt her anger grow, anger at the system, at the man who put her through this, at the fact that the bay had to come early before she could get to safety.

With the anger came a rush of energy she didn't know she still had left and she leapt forward, grabbing a dark rock that sat contrasted in the sheet of white snow. Securing the boy in her arms she thrust her hand forward, slamming the rock into the guard's face, watching as blood dripped from his nose, staining the simple beauty of the white snow scarlet. The man spat, releasing more blood.

 

“Give us the baby” the man to his left that had stayed silent the whole time lifted his gun, pointing it directly at the woman, who winced but held her ground, “we have full authority to shoot, you attacked us and are breaking the most important rule this world has, refusing to give us that child is punishable by death, so I ask one more time hand him over,” the man cocked the gun, but the woman stood her ground “no,” she hissed out, wondering if these men would really do it, shoot down a young woman with a newborn child.

“shoot,” the man's cold unwavering voice spoke up.

All the mother could think of as those words filled her ears was boy shed failed, the boy who would grow up alone, never knowing a family.

“never give up, stay strong this world isn't easy. fight for what's right, I love you, always, Magnus,”

the rushed broken whispers were the last words to leave her pale thin lips as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the eerie forest. Leaving the smell of death and the sound of a child screaming, screaming for the mother he couldn't understand hed never properly meet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 idk when exactly I will get the next chapter up but I will.


End file.
